<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That's What Friends Are For... by coldcoffeebabe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165661">That's What Friends Are For...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcoffeebabe/pseuds/coldcoffeebabe'>coldcoffeebabe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Praise Kink, Reconciliation Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcoffeebabe/pseuds/coldcoffeebabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That's What Friends Are For...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sit down.” </p><p>Lena trembles at Kara’s command, but nods her head in affirmation nonetheless. With her coat draped over the back of the chair, Lena takes a seat. She had assumed Kara would sit across from her. To her surprise, Kara drops down to her knees in front of Lena. Her hands find Lena’s thighs, and she strokes them to calm herself. When Kara finally gathers her thoughts to speak, Lena reacts to the unusual display of affection. “I don’t understand…” she stutters. </p><p>“Then let me explain.” Kara assures her, finally daring to look Lena in the eyes. “I’m the one who should apologize. I was wrong to treat you like a villain when you’ve been the hero all along.”<br/>Lena holds Kara’s now teary face in her hands. After all they’ve been through, their unspoken language needs no translation. The love they feel spills out of their hearts and fills up the room. “Can I take these off?” Lena whispers, toying with the frame of Kara’s glasses. </p><p>“Go ahead. I don’t want to hide from you anymore,” Kara declares. They exchange shy, conspiratorial smiles as Lena removes the lenses with the delicacy of handling lingerie. “You’re so good, Lena. You’ve always been good.” she confessed in a small voice. “I was a liar and a hypocrite.” </p><p>Kara’s lip quivers as she delivers her vulnerable truth, and the tension between them grows palpable. Lena moves closer to rest her forehead against sweaty blonde bangs. She whines when Kara glides her hands over the rough fabric of her jeans again. “Can we just kiss and make up?” Lena breathes.</p><p>“That’s what friends are for,” Kara smirks, tilting her head and allowing Lena to guide her into a passionate kiss. The intensity of their chemical attraction reveals just how long they’ve both been waiting for this moment of release. Kara reaches around to palm Lena’s ass, which earns her a filthy moan as their bodies collide. She flexes her abdomen on instinct when Lena grinds her center against the rock hard muscles beneath Kara’s sweater. “Let me show you how much I’ve missed being your friend.”</p><p>Lena nods, eagerness apparent on her face and between her legs. She squeaks out a sigh of embarrassment as Kara unzips her jeans to find she’d soaked through her panties. Kara removes the obstructive material, then lifts Lena’s creamy thighs over her shoulders. Lena threads her fingers through Kara’s hair in desperation, whimpering at the chaste kiss she receives on her clit. “Kara, please. I’m not going to break,” Lena reminds her with her nails against the blonde’s scalp. </p><p>They hold eye contact for a few seconds while Kara processes the request. Lena sticks her bottom lip out in a petulant pout, which solidifies Kara’s decision to absolutely wreck her. She starts with broad licks to spread Lena’s copious arousal all through her folds. Lena bucks her hips against Kara’s mouth, prompting a surprising burst of super strength meant to hold her in place. Kara takes advantage of the sudden stillness to suck Lena’s clit into her mouth. Restrained and needy for Kara’s touch, Lena had never looked better. She screams a string of expletives as Kara continues eating her out despite the orgasm that ripples through her body like a flood.</p><p>“Good girl.” Kara exhales against Lena’s sticky flesh after she finally taps out from the overstimulation. Lena pulls Kara onto her lap, so she can taste herself on her best friend’s tongue. Exhausted, she then nuzzles her face into the crook of Kara’s neck. They sit in silence for a while as Lena comes down from her high. Kara rubs her back, listening to the rhythmic sounds of Lena’s heartbeat.</p><p>“Does this mean you forgive me?” Lena mumbles into Kara’s skin. </p><p>“Only if you stay over so we can do that another thousand times.” the Kryptonian jokes.</p><p>“You’ve got yourself a deal, Supergirl.”</p><p>And so they did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>